In the telecommunications field, it is necessary for cable cores serving signal communication to be connected with other cable cores in various devices. For example, sub-scriber lines are connected with system lines in a main distributor, which lead to an exchange. The connection generally results via suitable terminal modules having at least two rows of contacts to which the cable cores can be connected.
In connection with the transmission of several different signals via the same line, the use of so-called splitters is necessary in order to “split up” different signals, transmitted via the same line in separate frequency bands, into individual signals. The individual line leading to the subscriber, which transfers multiple signals, is connected, for example, on one side of a corresponding splitter group. Attached on the other side, on which the individual signals are separated, is a system line which transmits the normal telephone (“POTS”) signal and leads to the exchange as well as a line which transfers the additional signal, e.g. a high-bit-rate data signal, and leads to further devices, e.g. a DSLAM.
German patent DE-U-201 04 605 relates to a telecommunications terminal block in which a splitter group is integrated. The terminal block thus consists of two isolating modules placed one on top of the other, with only two of the rows of contacts of the respective isolating contacts being used for connecting cable cores. Both of the inner rows of contacts are covered and are not used for connecting cable cores. There are contacts inside the module, which are provided on the splitter groups and are linked with the contacts, to which cable cores can be connected, in a manner not described in more detail.
Furthermore, there is a terminal block having a splitter group made by the firm Corning Cable Systems under the designation “ADSL-Splitterblock S5000”, each splitter group being arranged between two terminal modules such that a layered arrangement results overall. The respective terminal modules have two rows of contacts and are connected with the splitter group at the rear side of the respective terminal module via a suitable “backplane”.